Crossing Paths...
by Morbid Cornflake Girl
Summary: My first FF8 fiction. Zell x Seifer. YAOI warning. Please be nice and R/R!


Title: Crossing Paths...  
Written By: Morbid Cornflake Girl  
Category: Games/Final Fantasy 8  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Rating: R  
Summary: +YAOI+ My all-time favourite FF8 couple: Zell x Seifer  
Comments: ChronoDespair@Hotmail.Com  
  
  
Legal Stuff: Bleh, I don't own Final Fantasy 8, its characters or anything henceforth mentioned. Squaresoft does. I do, unfortunately, own this fic, so please try to be nice, I'm   
dabbling in unknown terrorities here. This is my first FF fan fiction. (I have another in the Lists section and a multi-chaptered YAOI in Chrono Cross.) *God, self-publicity, that's  
really sad.* Anyway, flamers are always welcomed at the Triad of Time Travel. This is a YAOI ladies and gentlemen, you are warned.   
  
  
P.S. I haven't gotten around to beating FF8 yet, so the ending is just pure imagination on my part. I know it's not the way it ends and all but, please don't spoil the   
real ending for me, 'kay?  
  
P.S.S. 99.9% of my fictions are written in present-tense form, this one is no exception. It makes things easier.  
  
  
  
  
  
+Prolouge+  
Killing my Love...  
  
  
  
"It was so hard,   
I saw the pain in your eyes.   
I knew I had hurt you,   
oh god,   
I swore to myself I never would.   
You died hating me..."  
  
-Experted from Pretty Psychos and Dangerous Rainbows. (c)  
  
  
  
  
  
"You think you can kill me?" Seifer asks, sneering at us. "You're pathetic. C'mon, give me all that you have."  
  
Squall narrows his eyes, his hatred for Seifer obvious.   
  
Selphie stands with her weapon raised, waiting for an attack.   
  
I just stand there, with my hands at my side, completely numb. I cannot think straight. Nothing makes sense anymore. I mean, here we are, killing the one guy I can't stand. The guy  
who calls me 'chicken wuss' and makes fun of me every chance he gets. And I just want to die.   
  
Seifer draws his sword, beginning our battle. It's mainly Selphie and Squall fighting, I can't get ahold of myself. Can't shake myself of this feeling.. whatever it is...  
  
"C'mon, chicken wuss!" Seifer shouts angrily, "Is that all you got? You puny punk!"   
  
My temper flares up, and I charge at Seifer, knocking him to the ground. I begin to punch him frantically. I want him dead. 'OH MY GOD WHAT AM I DOING?!' I shout mentally  
to myself, aware of my fists scarring Seifer's face. I quickly jump off of him and run. As fast as I can. I keep running until I can't run anymore and then I fall to the ground, crying.   
Nothing makes sense anymore.   
  
"What's wrong with you, Dincht?!" I shout at myself. Suddenly, it's me I want to kill. Not Seifer. I hate myself. I sob harder, pounding my fists on the hard earth below. "Fuck!" I   
yell into the wind. "Fuck it all to hell!"   
  
Suddenly there's a loud booming noise. I stare towards where my friends are and watch the castle fall. "No!!!" I shout, throwing myself back to them. I feel something hard hit the  
back of my head. I slowly welcome the bliss of nothing.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Zell?" A worried Selphie stands above me, watching me intensely. "Hey guys!" she shouts, turning away from me, "I think he's waking up!"   
  
I blink several times. My head and body feels as though it was put through a high-speed blender. "Ugh..what happened?" I moan slightly.   
  
Selphie is all smiles, she shakes her head, "Don't worry about it. You're okay now!"   
  
I see everyone standing behind her, staring at me. Squall. Quistis. Rinoa. Irvine. Laguna. Kiros. Ward. Cid. They're all there.   
  
"Jeez, I must of scared you guys pretty bad.." I say, grinning sheepishly. I try to sit up, but my head starts pounding fiercely, and I almost slip back into the darkness. Selphie quickly  
reaches out and gently pushes me back down. "Not yet," she says, "It's too soon for you to be getting up and moving about. You need to rest and recover some more."   
  
I reach up to feel my head. It takes all of my energy just for this simple action. There's a huge knot on the back of my head, which is bandaged up pretty well. "What happened to me?"  
I ask, for the second time.   
  
"You were hit in the head by a large boulder," Quistis replies quietly, after a moment, "You're very lucky you survived. We had almost given up hope."   
  
I offer them a small smile, "Yeah ,well, you know me. I never give up."   
  
Irvine stares at me, "What happened back there? Why did you freeze up and then run like crazy?"   
  
I close my eyes. I don't want to talk about that. Luckily, Selphie senses it, and sends Irvine a warning glance, shutting him up instantly.   
  
"Well, I guess we better go and let you get your rest," Rinoa says.   
  
The others nod their agreement. One by one, they leave, offering me a small amount of comfort as they go.   
  
"Just get some sleep and you'll feel better."   
  
"You'll be okay in no time!"   
  
"At least you don't have to go to class!"   
  
"Don't worry, I'll keep Selphie safe!"   
  
"Get better, kiddo."  
  
"............"  
  
"He said that's he's glad you made it."   
  
"Good job, Zell."   
  
Squall was the last one to leave. "Rest up Zell." he said quietly, and began to head for the door.   
  
"Wait!" I called out weakly, "What happened to Seifer?"   
  
Squall titled his head to the side and sent me a puzzled glance. "Um.. I'm not sure. We fought him off, and then destroyed Ultemecia and then the whole place started collapsing...  
Why do you want to know?"   
  
I sigh, "No reason..."   
  
Squall shrugs and leaves the room. Once again, I'm alone. Only this time, I can't move. I'm stuck, lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. I wonder what happened to Seifer. A part of me  
hopes he's okay. I want to slap myself silly when I think that. 'Why do I care if he's okay?' I growl to myself.   
  
Everything's become so confused. But, as I drift off to sleep, I can't help but think of Seifer, and wonder what became of him...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seifer stands at the edge of Balamb Garden, his hands crossed across his chest. A smirk is on his face, which is covered by a hat and sunglasses. He can't risk anyone recognizing him,  
they'd kill him for sure.   
  
He washed up on the beach near Balamb. He had no recollection as to how he got there, or the last ten minutes of that night. All he could remember is Zell attacking him and then,  
running. Running as if he was running from Seifer himself.   
  
Seifer coughs and watches the students. He tells everyone his name is Derek. Seifer makes sure to stay away from Squall and anyone else who might recognize him. He's dyed his  
hair brown and now uses a sword in his battles. He can't use his gunblade, it would give him away.   
  
He had been beaten and abused in Balamb. Everywhere he went, there was always someone who wanted him dead. After a while, he quit fighting back. It was useless, they always  
won anyway.   
  
Seifer raises his eyebrows as he sees Selphie and Irvine sit down at a bench. He's close enough so that he can hear what they're saying.   
  
"I'm worried about Zell," Selphie's saying, concern in her eyes.   
  
"He'll be okay," Irvine reassures her, slipping an arm around Selphie. "Zell's a tough guy, he'll make it out."   
  
Selphie nods, "I hope so... that blow nearly killed him."  
  
"Yeah," Irvine replies, "I wonder what made him run out there in the first place?"   
  
Selphie shakes her head, "I don't know. He kind of froze up, then went psycho on Seifer, then froze up again and then he ran off like a bat out of hell or something."   
  
Irvine shrugs, "Maybe he'll tell us when he's feeling up to it."  
  
Selphie doesn't look convinced, "Maybe.."   
  
"There have been reported sightings of Seifer in Esthar." Quistis says, coming up behind the two. "We're sending you two and Squall out to investigate."   
  
Seifer snorts, 'I'm right under your nose, you idiot,' he thinks to himself.   
  
"Okay," Irvine and Selphie say, getting up. The three walk off, talking of plans on how to capture Seifer.   
  
"Hey Derek!" a small brunette rushes over to him, giggling. "How ya doin'?"   
  
"Pretty good." Seifer replies, his voice thick with a fake Estharian accent. "How about yourself?"   
  
"Well," she replies, smiling, "I'd be great if you'd agree to go with me to a movie tonight."   
  
Seifer pretends to consider this for a second, "Well.. I dunno.. I'd have to check my calendar and see if I'm free."   
  
The girl giggles again, which is becoming rather annoying to Seifer. It takes everything he has not to reach up and slap her. "Oh, quit teasing me Derek! Will you go with me or not?"  
  
Seifer nods, "Sure, Susie. I'll go with you to the movies tonight."   
  
Susie smiles, "Great!" she squeals, "Meet me at the Training Centre around 10 o'clock tonight, 'kay?!"   
  
Seifer smiles coldly, "Yeah, sure thing."   
  
Susie offers him another smile and skips off to no doubtedly tell all of her girlfriends she had a date with him.   
  
Seifer releases a sigh when she's out of sight. He hates having to pretend to like everyone, especially those idiots like Susie. But, what else can he do? He can't risk blowing his cover,   
not here. He knows what would happen if they caught him. They'd more than likely kill him.   
  
Seifer wonders what exactly happened to Zell. It's not that he cares or anything, he is just curious. That's all. It's just curiousty!  
  
A small smile plays upon Seifer's lips as an idea begins to form in his head. Maybe he should go to the Clinic and tell the doctor his wrist was hurting. Or something like that. Zell  
was surely in there, so he could see him. Maybe, if he was awake, he could even strike up a conversation with him. It'd be a great challenge, talking to someone who knew him, and  
hoping that Zell would accept him for Derek, and not realize him to be Seifer.   
  
Seifer starts to whistle a small tune as he heads towards the Clinic. If he can pull this off, it will be his greatest victory. He'll show them all that he IS better than them. He's the   
Sorceress' fucking Knight! He was someone special, not just anybody who can be easily thrown away. Plus, maybe he can satsify his curiousity about Zell. That's all it is, he tells   
himself again and again, curiousity. I don't give a damn if he's okay or not. I'm just curious.  
  
  
  
  
+Okay, that's the prolouge. Good, bad? Someone tell me!+ 


End file.
